1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and particularly relates to a radioactive contaminant container for containing radioactive contaminants.
2. Background Art
In the related art, a radioactive contaminant container for safely containing radioactive contaminants has been known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-147580). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-147580 discloses a mobile radiation shielding container formed in order to safely reserve radioactive wastes generated in a medical field for waste treatment or to store radioactive materials. The mobile radiation shielding container is a heavy radiation shielding container formed by heavy metals such as lead in order to contain a radioactive waste introducing receptacle or a radioactive material storing bucket. The radiation shielding container disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-147580 has an opening and closing lid on an upper surface or a lateral surface thereof in order to insert the radioactive waste introducing receptacle. The upper surface of the lid of the radiation shielding container has an introducing hole for introducing the radioactive waste into the radioactive waste introducing receptacle, and is formed to cover a surface of the introducing hole with the lid for shielding radiation generated from the inside. In order for the radiation shielding container to be movable, a caster is attached to a lower portion of the radiation shielding container.